Saving Each Other
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: NBB Spinoff: Colin Wagner, son of Energy and Titan, and his best friend Danny Cooper, son of Quantum, are in for the ride of their life. Just when they think they're (including Renata) the only superhuman left, they bump into the Suptastic Six (Naked Brothers Band).
1. On the Other Side of the World

This story will be a crossover of the book series Quantum Prophecy/ The New Heroes, and the Naked Brothers Band.

I finished reading the book, and am not prepared to write this.

Disclaimer! I do not own any of this!

* * *

It was late June, and Naked Brothers Band had just finished recording a song. They hadn't told Kristina about their superpowers, but it seemed that they were needed around the world.

It had been a few months after the Trutopian war, and everything was finally back on track. No one had heard from the new heroes. Some people say they died in the war. Some say they all lost their powers when they were crystallized.

Earlier, the war between good and evil broke out. Renata Solíz, also known as Diamond, had crystallized the whole earth to stop it. It had worked, but no one had heard about the heroes since.

Until today.

Collin Wagner and Danny Cooper were hanging out with Renata in Collin's home. Renata was always a little sad that she had lost all her superhuman ability, but somehow Danny always cheered her up. His artificial arm was twice as strong as the average human.

Collin had been picking up an annoying transmit with his enhanced hearing all afternoon. He suddenly realized what it was: the sound of destruction on the other side of the world.

"Danny, something's happening in New York." Collin quickly said, slipping into his all black suit.

"You can hear that far?" Renata asked, amazed.

"Yes. We need to get there, and soon." Collin said. Danny also put on his suit.

"I'm coming too." Renata said, standing up.

"No your not." Danny said.

"Yes I am. I may not be superhuman anymore but I can still fight." Renata said, putting on her own suit.

"Fine you can come." Collin said as they stepped out onto his porch. They both held onto him as he lifted off the ground and flew towards New York City.

~Heroes~

In New York City, Alex and Nat Wolff stood face to face with one of the most deadly weapons in the country: a forty ton machine gun that had over ten thousand bullets ready to fire.

Rosalina had scaled it while Qaasim and Thomas cleared the area.

"I'd we attack, they'll fire." Rosalina said, touching down next to Nat.

"Your call, Captain." Alex said to his older brother. Alex recently had gained his superhuman abilities.

"Can you tak it from the air?" Nat asked his ex girlfriend.

"Can't. It's got motion sensors." Rosalina said.

"If you take something up with you and drop it, then it'll be busy shooting at that and we can take it down." Nat said.

"Or we can watch it shoot at him." Alex said, pointing towards the sky. Collin Eagner touched down next to them.

"Who are you?" Nat and Collin asked in unison.

"This is my city. Where'd you come from?" Nat asked.

"I picked up this thing. It's got to be loaded with over-" Collin said.

"Ten thousand to be exact." Rosalina Interrupted.

"How'd you know?" Danny asked.

"Scaled it a minute ago." Rosalina said. "It's got motion sensors. If you get within ten feet of it it'll shoot you down like you were a twig."

"What do we do then?" Renata asked.

"We shut it down without gettin close to it." Danny said.

"But how?" Renata clarified.

"Col, be useful and make lightning bolts at it, buy us time." Danny said. Collin's finger glowed with electricity. Before he blasted, Rosalina pushed his hands down.

"Stop!" she said. "Look." She pointed to the sky.

"Danny, now would be a good time for that time thingy." Renata said as a large object came down towards them.

Danny shifted to slow time (as he calls it). He grabbed Alex and set him down meters away, and did the same for the others. He shifted back and Alex sat totally amazed.

The large object landed heavily on the ground.

"Damn it!" Collin said, rubbing his ears.

"No time to swear. That huge gun is gonna wipe out this city and more if we don't stop it." Rosalina said.

"I'm bullet proof if that helps." Collin said.

"It does. Fly over it and give us time to dismantle it." Rosalina said. Out of everyone there, she had her powers the longest (not including Renata'd state of unawareness.)

Collin nodded and flew over the object.

"Hop on." Alex said. He was sitting on a piece of a broken building. Renata and Nat got on.

"We'll stay here." Danny said.

"I don't know about you, but I've got to make sure that kid wasn't lying." Rosalina sad, taking flight.

Alex had inherited all his grandparents and great grandparents super powers. He had the powers of all the fantastic four members, and Spider-Man. He used his webs to bring them rocketing towards the gun.

Nat had only inherited some of his grandparents powers, one of which was invisibility.

He disappeared and reappeared. "Weakest spot on the bottom. The gun can't get us from there anyway." He said.

The three of them climbed under. "What'd you do?" Nat asked Renata.

"I'm the girl that crystallized the earth. I lost all my superpowers then, but I am a great fighter." Renata said. Alex used his fire fist to punch trough the bottom. They climbed in.

In front of them stood two sisters.

"Mina?" Renata asked. "Yvonne? I thought you surrendered."

"Wrong." Yvonne said. "And it looks like you've got company. I wonder what would happen if I shot at the girl in the air.

Nat's fist locked with Her jaw. "If you do anything to her I swear I will finish you right now." He said, climbing onto her.

Alex took the opertunity to take out Mina. She was shocked that the twelve year old could move so fast that she was caught off guard and knockdown out on the spot. Renata and Alex went to work shutting down the machine.

"Who is that guy?" Renata asked.

"He's my brother. Him and Miss Conduct have an off relationship but he's still in live with Her and will protect her no matter what." Alex said.

"Thats so sweet." Renata said. Nat only had the powers of the Thing and Invisable Woman but was trained by Rosalina.

He had taken down Yvonne in a matter of minutes, her mind control failing on him. Alex had shut off the guns. They went out together where Collin lay on the ground. Rosalina collapsed near him.

"Who are you three?" Nat asked.

"Cap, let's taken 'em back to the studio. It's not safe here." Rosalina said to Nat. They walked back to where Danny stood with Qaasim, David, and Thomas. They all changed in an alley near by and went unnoticed into the studio.


	2. Yvonne and Mina

So it might not be clear what is going on. I won't explain the book (because some people might want to read it( but I will explain EVERYONE'S superpowers.

**Collin Wagner:** can absorbed and release energy, can create lightning, can fly, has super strength, has enhanced hearing and sight, and can fly

**Danny Cooper**: has the ability to slow down time, and can see the future (he used to be able to go through solid objects, but lost that ability in the first book)

**Renata Solíz**: has super strength, and can turn herself, others, and objects into a crystal form in which then can not move, or hear, but can only see. In the crystal state, they are indestructible. She lost her powers when she stopped a war.

**Nat**: has the ability to bend and manipulate light to render himself and others invisible and super strength

**Rosalina**: has the ability to creat force fields, can control electricity, and posses the ability to fly

**David**: posses the ability of super strength

**Alex**: can stretch, twist and re-shape his body to inhuman proportion, has super strength, has the ability to bend and manipulate light to render himself and others invisible and super strength, possesses the ability to control fire, allowing him to project fire from his body, as well as the power to fly. Along with super strength, he gains the ability to adhere to walls and ceilings. He inherits a gadget that lets him fire adhesive webbing of his own design through small, wrist-mounted barrels

**Qaasim**: posses no superhuman abilities, but (like paragon) has a armor made of gadgets

**Thomas**: super human agility

**Stephanie and Alia Cord:** Stephanie was trained by her father, Paragon, and trained her sister, Alia. neither have super human powers.

* * *

As they entered the building, Collin began to stir. Nat lay him down on the couch as Danny and Renata sat on the floor.

"What the hell happened out there?" Nat asked.

"I have no idea. But I do know that they know." Rosalina said, pointing towards renata and Danny.

"Wait, the Suptastic Six is the Naked Brothers Band?" Danny asked.

"Who are you people? Where'd you come from?" Alex asked, sitting behind his drum set.

"Well, I'm Danny, that's colin and that's Renata." Danny said.

"Tell us what happened." Nat said. Danny told him about how Yvonne and Mina were clones of Ragnkarök and Yvonne had mine control power.

"She kept tell me to 'stop' or to 'shot the girl'." Nat said, sitting at a chair. "But I wouldn't. I thought she had lost it."

then he said how Mina had a lot of abilities that no one could figure out. By then, Colin was fully awake.

"So you guys came all the way from Europe to help us?" Rosalina asked. Danny nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know. Ask Collin." Danny said. They all turned their attention to the now awake boy.

"All I know was that it sounded like a lot of people were going to die." Collin said.

"From what it looks like, your hurt badly." Rosalina said, standing inspect him.

"Impossible. Those suits are everything proof. And even if I was hit, it shouldn't hurt." Collin said.

"Well those bullets tore a hole through your uniform." Rosalina said. "And it gave you a horrible bruise."

Rosalina looked at Nat who wasn't paying attention. "Nat!" she said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Ya know, you don't have to throw a pillow at me every time I loss focus." Nat said.

"You should be paying attention." Rosalina said.

"Well I can't take time to think?" Nat asked.

"Not at a time like this!" Rosalina yelled.

"You are not the boss of me!" Nat yelled back, getting up and walking into the back room.

"Ima go talk to him." Alex said.

"I going to go find the bathroom," Danny said.

"Nat?" Alex called into them room.

"I don't get it Alex." Nat said.

"Don't get what?" Alex asked, sitting next to Nat.

"One minute, I feel like we're this close to resolving our issues, but the next, we're having a screaming match." Nat said. "I don't get her!" he said a little louder.

"Maybe that's how she feels." Alex said.

"I doubt it. From the way it seems, she doesn't even like me as a friend anymore." Nat said.

"Nat, what do you do when your troubled?" Alex asked.

"I dundo." Nat mumbled.

"You just sing. Go out their and sing whatever song describes your feelings." Alex said.

Nat and Alex walked out of the back room and Rosalina was now sitting in Nat's chair. She moved to get up but Nat pushed her back in. He sat at the piano bench.

"Is he going to sing?" Collin asked.

"That's how he expresses his feelings." Alex whispered.

_If there was a place to hide, I'd go  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
You're  
There  
Where ever i may land  
you're there  
Where ever i may fall  
225,000 mies away  
I can feel you as close as an inch_

by then, Nat had tears pouring out of his eyes.

_If there was a place to hide, I'd go  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
I  
Can't  
Get you out of my mind  
Can't  
Make  
You stop coming to mind  
Why  
Are you still in my head  
Why, why, why, why, why, why  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go home  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go home  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go home  
If there was a place to hide, I'd go, but no_  
_But no, but no_

At the end, Nat put his head down on the lid of baby grand. No one talked, moved, or barely breathed. The room was tense. Silent.

Until a large monitor broke from the wall, showing the band's manager, Cooper. "Guys, you need to get to Chinatown." Cooper said. Nat sat up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. There's a trail of destruction. Find who's doing, and how, and shut them down." Cooper said. The monitor went back into the wall.

"Let's move." Alex said.

"Chinatown is all the way across town. We'll never make it in time." Rosalina argued.

"I can." Danny said.

"We can all get on a object and he can pull us there." Alex said.

"That kid is smart." Collin said to renata as they all climbed onto a table that only had three legs. They were all shocked to see that they were there instantly. Also they were a bit queasy, but had to continue.

"Miss. Conduct, there's a runaway train three miles north heading for a dead end. Think you can make it?" Collin said.

"I know I can." Rosalina took flight towards the runaway train.

"Cap, find Mina. She can teleport, is super strong, and has every chance of beating the crap out of you." Collin instructed.

"That does not help my self esteem." Nat said as he ran towards an area of most recent destruction.

"Wonder and Pizza, try getting people out of the buildings and into a low place." Collin said.

"On it." David kept onto the highest building.

"Diamond and Bassif, see if you can locate Yvonne." Collin said. Renata and Alex ran towards some of the destruction.

"What do we do?"

Collin and Danny turned around to see the two smiling faces of Amina and Amora (that's what I'm going to call them.) They were the twin daughters of Paragon (aka Solomon Cord.) Collin knew that Stephanie (Amora) had been training with Her dad before he died. She then trained her twin, Alia (Amina).

Collin smiled in Stephanie's direction. "Work with Multi to resolve some of this mess." Collin said.

"Come Dan," Colin said as the girls activated their jet packs and took off. "Let's go help Conduct." Danny grabbed onto Collin and they flew to the train wreck.

Rosalina had managed to stop the train, but was now faced with some thing even greater: Mina was battling her. Rosalina had managed to nail a couple of kicks to the jaw and face, but somehow Mina was still beating her.

Danny moved into slow time just as Mina started to teleport. He grabbed her shirt and threw her backwards. He nailed punches in her skull with his mechanical right arm, which was more powerful than anyone.

Mina managed to knock him out of slow time. She got up and was ready to teleport when an unknown force knocked Her off balance. Nat appeared behind her, flashed a smile at Rosalina, and disappeared again.

He reappeared punching Mina in the face, and knocked her unconscious.

"Thanks." Rosalina said to him.

"No prob. But I think a Diamond and Bassif Man could use our help." Nat said.

Alex and Renata were a block away, taking down rows of guards, each armed. Danny noticed that Renata had to dodge the bullets, something she wasn't used to. She usually would crystallize herself and become unbreakable. A bullet came rocketing to her that she didn't see.

Danny was suddenly on the ground across the street with renata in his arms.

"Thanks." Renata said.

"That's what I'm here for." Danny said. Rosalina flew down with Nat holding onto her and Colin a few feet behind.

Nat let go directly above Yvonne, and, turning invisible, toppled onto her. Rosalina looked her in a single force field. She began raising her above the ground.

"If you hurt me, she'll fall and die." Rosalina said to Mina.

"I can't resist orders." Mina said. Mina was suddenly knocked to the side.

"You stay away from her." Nat said, reappearing.

"Colin, defeat them." Yvonne said.

"No!" Danny shouted, knocked Colin off his feet.

"You stay the heck away from them." Danny said to Colin. Yvonne was now over thirty feet in the air.

Danny and Colin disappeared.

"Alex, get me down from here." Yvonne said as Alex flew by.

"Rosalina, put them down." Alex said, landing.

"What if I don't?" Rosalina said.

"I am more powerful than you. I can kill your secret crush in an instant." Alex said, walking up to Nat.

"You wouldn't kill your own brother." Rosalina said.

"Try me." Alex said, placing his hands on Nat's throat. Nat grabbed Alex's hands and flipped him over his shoulder.

"You still like me?" Nat asked. Rosalina nodded. "Me too. I don't think I stopped."

Renata grabbed Alex. Alex sindged her hands. "He's almost as powerful as Colin. Almost." Renata side kicked Alex in the head.

"Don't kill him!" Nat called as he turned invisible. He was now covering Rosalina.

David landed a few blocks away but the shock shook the ground so hard it rumbled where they were. Everyone fell over, and Rosalina'd force field failed. Yvonne began falling rapidly towards the ground.

Danny had carried Colin as far as the Grand Canyon. When he stopped, Colin had been so shocked he didn't see the punches coming. Danny shifted back into slow time and beat Colin to a pulp. When he returned to normal time, Colin hunched over on the ground. "Thank you." Colin said before he went on conscious.

* * *

**a/n: HAPPY Christmas and Merry New Year! **


	3. Your Grounded

Danny tied Colin up with extra strength wires, and then went back to Chinatown. When he got there, Yvonne was falling to the ground, and everyone was slowly falling to. When he switched back to normal time, Yvonne landed face first in the concrete.

Nat lifted her off the ground. "Cancel your orders," he said.

"Or what?" Yvonne asked.

"Or else I will really kill you. Colin will die eventually, and Alex already carried out his order. Mina's already dead. Your powerless over me." Nat said, gripping her throat. "I will do it." Nat said.

"Nat, we have three minutes before Colin breaks free and finds his way back." Danny said, helping Renata up.

David, Qaasim, and Thomas joined them as Colin flew over. Stephanie and Alia collided with Colin and they all flew off course. Colin fixed himself and disappeared into the sky.

"Where is he going?" David asked.

"He's under mind control. As of now, he is the enemy." Rosalina said.

"Multi Tool, make sure she doesn't escape." Nat said. One of qaasim's tools turned into a indestructible glass prison which they looked Yvonne in.

Colin came back carrying a young girl who was unconscious.

"He's got Juanita." Alex said. Stephanie flew over to Colin.

"Colin, don't hurt her." Stephanie said.

"Im sorry Steph. I can't. Yvonne said find something they care about and use it against them." Colin said.

"Colin, you can break her mind control." Stephanie said.

"I've tried, Steph. I've tried my hardest. I can't." Colin said.

"Colin, you can do it." Stephanie said.

"I've tried Steph. I can't do it. I'm sorry." Colin said.

"Then I guess I can't like you then, because I only like people who don't give up." Stephanie said.

"You like me?" Colin asked. Stephanie went closer.

"Colin, I know you can break this mind control. I know you can." Stephanie said. She leaned up and kissed him.

He lost his grip on Juanita and she started falling.

"Juanita!" Alex yelled. He flew and caught her.

"Seems like Colin is no longer in your grasp." Nat said to Yvonne. "I think you know what that means."

~Heroes~

They locked her in a soundproof jail cell. Now they were hanging around Nat's apartment.

"Hey, we just wanted to say something." Nat said.

"We just wanted to thank you guys for coming." David said.

"And if it wasn't for you guys this whole town would be dead." Alex said.

"So if you guys are ever in town, come find us." Rosalina said. "And we'll have our doors open just for you."

"No problem." Danny said.

"Wait, now that all this superhero stuff is over, I just wanted to say, can I et your autographs?" Renata said.

"Sure." Alex said, chuckling.

"What do you want us to sign?" Rosalina asked.

"My tee shirt." Renata said. She went into the bathroom and came back holding the shirt she was wearing under her uniform. She tossed them the shirt and sat next to Danny and Colin.

"That was, unexplainable." Colin said.

"It was cool. We met rock stars." Danny said.

"Yeah but my parents are gonna bloody freak." Colin said.

"But they're pretty cool." Renata said.

"They seem very chill all the time." Danny said.

"Yeah, and we fixed Natalina somehow." Colin said.

"Yeah. But don't you think Alex is a little young to have powers?" Renata said.

"Alex! how old are you?" Danny shouted across the room.

"I'm eleven." Alex said.

"If powers come during puberty, doesn't that mean that's he's going through puberty?" Colin said.

"I guess." Renata said.

"But look on the bright side, you got your first kiss." Danny said, nudging Colin.

"At least I've had mine." Colin said.

"I've had mine." Danny said.

"Yeah, when?" Colin asked.

"Before Renata crystallized in the stratotrek, she kissed me." Danny said.

"And your tell me five months later?" Colin asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Wait, Renata, you kissed him?" Colin asked. Renata nodded.

"She even said she loves me. I mean she took the words right out of my mouth and threw them at me." Danny said.

"New subject! Who likes orange juice?" Colin said. Renata and Danny just stared at him. Then, they burst out laughing.

"Colin, you are the most random person I know," Danny said.

"Why thank you." Alex sat down next to them.

"How did you guys deal with your powers when you first got them?" Alex asked.

"Wait, when'd you get them?" Renata asked.

"Last month. I think Nat said that our grandparents and great grandparents were super humans but my parents weren't." Alex said.

"Well, you probably have more powers if you just got them." Renata said.

"Yeah. It took me a year to be able to fly." Colin said.

"But you'll get the hang of it. You might even be more powerful than Colin." Danny said.

"Yeah- wait." Colin said. He narrowed his eyes at Danny.

"You know its true. If I'm correct he has the powers of all the fantastic four members, and spider man and batman. That way more powerful then you could be." Danny said.

"Renata, how can you spend all your time with these boys?" Rosalina asked sitting next to her.

"I have no idea." Renata said.

"I get annoyed of those lunatics and there's another girl," Rosalina said.

"Those two are lunatics as well." Renata said, gesturing to Colin and Danny. Rosalina and Renata started giggling.

~Heroes~

Colin, Renata, and Danny touched down on Colin's back porch. They left New York at seven pm and now it was midnight. They snuck into the house through the back door, hoping not to wake Colin's parents.

The light turned on. "Freeze." Mr. Wagner said. They all stopped dead in their tracks. Colin's mom and dad went down the stairs.

"Where were you three?" Mrs. Wagner asked.

"Stuff." Danny said so nervously.

"What kinda stuff?" Mr. Wagner asked.

"Just stuff." Renata said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Colin? Where were you?" Mrs. Wagner said. She stared down her son, and Colin broke.

"We were in New York City." Colin said.

"And what happened in New York City?" Mr. Wagner asked.

"We were helping the local superhumans take done Yvonne once and for all." Danny said.

"And we got concert tickets." Renata said, giving them their all acsess passes to any concert in the world.

"From who?" Mrs. Wagner asked.

"The Suptastic 6. Well they're technically the Naked Brothers Band minus Kristina." Colin said.

"And you can't blame us for being here late because still sunny outside when we left." Renata said.

"Also, we somehow brought Nat and Rosalina back together." Danny said.

"Wait, the Naked Brothers Band are super humans?" Mrs. Wagner asked.

"Except Kristina." Colin added.

"And Alex might be more powerful then Colin." Renata said.

"How?" Mr. Wagner said.

"Well, he has the powers of all the fantastic four meters because they were his grandparents, and he has the web cannons of Spider-Man and he has his powers and batman." Danny said.

"But his brother doesn't, which is weird." Colin said.

"Okay first, Colin and Renata, your grounded. Danny, you can't go home now it's after dark. Your welcome to stay in the guest room. We'll discuss this more in the morning." Mrs. Wagner said.

They all trudged up the stairs and into their rooms.


End file.
